


Под каблуком

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, F/M, Felt, Handmade, Moulinet, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Для вышивки использованы и переработаны официальный арт с Виолой из игры иэтот артс мужчиной.
Relationships: Violet/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Под каблуком

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Для вышивки использованы и переработаны официальный арт с Виолой из игры и [этот арт](https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/270497521338607978/) с мужчиной.


End file.
